Road Trip
by moviefreak1985
Summary: One road trip could change your life. Arnold's on his way to his class reunion, if he can survive getting there and putting up with his travel companion.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Hey, hope you like this fanfic-I'm a rookie!

Disclaimer: Don't own Hey Arnold-but I wish I did!

Chapter One: The Invitation

A tired figure in his late 20s was slowly making his way up the stairs to apartment on the second floor. He was exhausted, for it had been another rough day at the office. Although he loved being a social worker and working with children, his job was still hard and trying at times.

As he entered his apartment, he set down his battered briefcase and bundle of mail on the kitchen table. He then went into his room and changed, all the while thinking about the day he had had…

flashback

Arnold hated going to the children's center. Although the people working there were so nice and friendly and full of love, it was still a place where kids came to escape abuse from their irresponsible parents, kids who's parents had died in a fire, leaving them alone in the world, even kids who's parents just abandoned them. Kids came here before they could go to a foster home, and it was Arnold's job to send them to a loving family. Today had been an especially hard day…

"Hey Maureen." Arnold smiled pleasantly to the receptionist at the front desk. She was quite a lovely woman, with a bright smile and twinkling eyes.

" Hey Arnold. Glad to see you. Who are you working with today?" Maureen asked.

" Johnny Caster. Age 9, 4th grade. Here's the info they gave me." Arnold said handing her a folder.

" Great. He is in Room 301 on the third floor. If his not in there he probably is playing videogames with the guys or something." Maureen said with another sweet smile.

" Thanks." Arnold continued on his way down the hall to the stairs… A knock was heard on the door. A small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes slowly got up and answered it.

" Can I help you?" The small boy asked him, kindly and politely.

" Yes, I'm Arnold, you're social worker. I'm here to interview you and set you up with a foster family."

"Oh, ok." The boy, who seemed a little shy, ushered Arnold in. " Sorry about the mess."

He giggled. Arnold smiled. Socks, a shirt, and even a pair of boxers littered the floor.

" It's not just me. My roommates Peter and Greg are messy too." Johnny sat down on his bed, and Arnold sat down on the bed facing Johnny's.

" So, Johnny, tell me a bit about yourself. Stuff you like to do, eat, play…that sort of thing."

Johnny was quiet, than spoke, " Well, I like to play videogames, and listen to music, and I like to eat pizza…" Arnold nodded, writing some notes down.

Then Johnny was quiet, looking very deep in thought. Arnold noticed this.

" John, is something wrong?"

" Do you know why I'm here?" He uttered so quietly it was barely a whisper.

" I wasn't given that information." Arnold admitted.

" I'm here," Johnny continued, " because they think…they think…"

" What?"

" They think my parents are dead." Johnny choked out, his eyes filling with water.

Arnold moved from his bedand sat next to Johnny, trying to comfort him. 

Johnny continued on, " I…I was staying with a family not to far from here, cause my parents had gone on another trip, and…and I was having a pretty good time, until…until…I found out from this woman who came to the house that the very plane my parents had been on had crashed within a 100 miles of the airport. My parents didn't have a will or something like that so I was sent here because I don't have any close family nearby and they weren't sure who should take care of me."

Arnold was having a hard time from getting all choked up.

Not only did this boy look like him, but also he had had a similar tragic event happen to him, except he wasn't nine.

"Johnny," Arnold ventured," I lost my parents when I was a baby the same way: plane crash."

Johnny looked up at Arnold. " Really?"

" Really."

Flashback ends

Arnold shook his head and tried to forget about how his day had been, for the last thing he wanted to think about was how he had grown up without any parents. His grandfather had died around 8 years ago, and the only true family he was in contact with now was his grandmother. Who, at 99, still lived in the boarding house, along with Mr. Hyunh, his daughter, her husband, and their daughter Angela, as well as Ernie and Lola and their daughter Alyssa.

Arnold decided to check his mail, to try and keep his mind off of his day. Mostly bills, which was the usual case. Arnold sighed, just bills and a chance to win the Publisher's ClearingHouse Sweepstakes.

Then, something caught his eye. It was a small, dark blue envelope with gold lettering on it.

Shrugging, he decided to open it, wondering what it could be.

After the envelope had been torn away, he opened a nicely folded piece of paper with the same gold lettering.

It read:

****

Class of 2005

10 Year Reunion for P.H.S. 118

Saturday, June 27th, at 7:00pm at the lovely Hilton in downtown Hillwood-on 76th and Daemon Ave

Come visit with old friends!

RSVP at 1-877-342-6787 by May 31st

Ask for Rhonda

Arnold read it again, and then again,

Had it really been 10 years since he had graduated from high school? It seemed like only yesterday he had been running for student council and hanging with Gerald.

Arnold hadn't been doing much hanging out with Gerald lately though. Arnold had moved away from Hillwood about 6 years ago, right after college, and came to live here in New York. He had visited Hillwood maybe 4 times since then, but mainly to just see how his grandmother had been doing. He had been pretty good emailing Gerald, but he hadn't recently. Arnold didn't really have any contact with anyone from the "good 'ol days".

Arnold looked at the invite again, debating whether he would go or not or if he should just throw it out with the garbage.

While he was doing this, the phone rang.

Arnold walked over to the phone, checking the caller ID. He didn't recognize the number, but decided to answer it anyway.

" Hello?" He asked, unsure of who it could possibly be.

" Hey, Arnold? Is that you?" A small, quiet voice responded on the other end.

" Yeah, this is me. Who's this?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold, you sound so different, so…so…old!" The voice answered in surprise.

"Thanks," Arnold replied, somewhat sarcastically, " but really, who is this?"

" Arnold, its…its….Helga."

Arnold's jaw just dropped open.

" HELGA?"

Ooo, left ya hanging there! Just a little heads up, Maureen hasn't disappeared-she has a much bigger role in the life of Arnold then it seems, and we get to know Johnny better too. Well, I hoped you enjoyed Chapter One! And I hope you enjoy Chapter Two: The Talk on the Phone. Any reviews will be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk on the Phone

Hey, I'm back! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Road Trip: It's a combination of Planes, Trains, and Automobiles, a bit of When Harry Met Sally…, and a just a pinch of Romy & Michelle's High School Reunion, all Hey Arnold-ized.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold-but maybe someday I can buy the rights from good ol Craig…hey I can dream, right?lol

Chapter 2: The Talk on the Phone

" Helga, is it really you?"

Arnold was shocked. He hadn't seen Helga since…well high school, and they had had zero contact over the years with each other.

" Yes, it's really me. I know…I know…we haven't spoken in years…" Helga's soft voice continued.

" Ages." Arnold replied, his mind a blur.

" I'm sorry if I'm calling so late. It's just, I had to help Daniel with his homework and then-"

" Who's Daniel?" Arnold asked curiously.

"My…my son." Helga said quietly, trailing off.

Arnold was silent. He remembered. Tom, Helga, junior year, the prom night, the heartbreak…he remembered it all, so clearly. Too clearly.

" Arnold, are you still there?" Helga's voice sliced throughArnold's thoughts, bringing him back to what was at present.

" Yeah. So, how is Daniel?" Arnold quickly asked, trying to concentrate.

" Oh, he's good. He's doing well in school. I can't believe he's going to be 10 soon…the years just fly by, don't they, Arnold?"

" Yeah-they go so fast. Hard to believe that our 10 year class reunion is just around the corner…"

" That's why I called. I need to…I was wondering…could you…" Helga hesitated.

" What, Helga?"

" Are you going to go…you know, to the reunion?" Helga said the words in a rush, then silently waited for Arnold to answer.

" Funny thing you should ask, I was just debating that when you called." Arnold said, a tiny smile on his face.

" Because, if you are, I was wondering if you could do a small favor for me…"

"What?" Arnold asked, wondering what favor he could possibly do for a girl he had known years ago and hadn't seen since.

" Big Bob is, well, I got a call from Olga. He's in the hospital, and he's not doing too well. I'm not quite clear on the details yet, but Olga says it's really serious, and that I should come home ASAP, just in case…" Helga trailed off again.

An awkward silence fell then. It only lasted for a few seconds, if that, but to Arnold it seemed like minutes, hours, even days before Helga finally continued.

" Arnold, I don't have that much extra money lying around, and I don't want to expect Miriam or Olga to pay my airfare and whatnot. They've got enough to worry about right now. I need to get from Queens, NY to Hillwood, WA and soon. I know the reunion is still about 3 weeks away, and I don't want to impose, but…are you going? You're the only person who lives in New York City from Hillwood that I know, and I hate to travel alone, and if you are going, could I possibly go with you? Not to the reunion, just to Hillwood. If you're driving, I'll pitch in for gas what I can, or for hotels or food…but please, could I come with you?" Helga waited.

Arnold was silent, and quietly thought to himself. Helga, the girl who had broken his heart around 10 years ago, Helga the girl who had been making his life a living hell when they were kids, Helga, the girl who had been neglected as a child from this very family that now so desperately needed her, was asking, pleading for his help now.

" Helga, are you there?" Arnold said after he picked up the phone again.

" Uh-huh."

" I think I'm going to the reunion. I'm probably gonna drive, and…by all means, come along."

" Thank you, Arnold. This means so much to me. And I promise to help pay food, lodging, gas…whatever. I'll-"

" No, Helga. That won't be necessary. I'll take care of it all. All of it. Ok?"

" Are you sure? I'd hate to freeload on you like this, after all…"

" Helga, it's fine. Really, I really don't mind. Really."

" Arnold, you're a good man. I bet Maureen is proud of you-"

" Maureen and I aren't…we…it's…we're not…" Arnold stumbled over the words, his heart filling with an heavy feeling, his face grew hot, trying to explain.

" I'm sorry, Arnold, I shouldn't have…"

" It's ok. Um, who's going to take care of Daniel for you though?"

" Oh. He's going to stay with a co-worker of mine. She has a son his age and both of them go to school together, and they get along, so I decided that was best. I don't reallywant to bring him along. He didn't really know Miriam and Big Bob. I've only visited them twice since I left Hillwood, both when Daniel was too young to remember them, and lately…well…haven't been able to visit them. So it's going to be just me going there."

"Oh, alright. So when would you like to leave for Hillwood?"

" Today's…Friday? The sooner the better. Monday morning would be the soonest for me, how bout you?"

" Monday will be fine. I have several sick days and vacation days stored up. I can use them. It'll take a week or so to get to Hillwood driving, just so you know. We could fly…"

"No, you know…you know how I feel about that." Helga quickly intervened.

" Sorry, I forgot. We'll drive." Arnold gave a weak smile.

" Thanks again Arnold. Where should I meet you?"

" What's your address? I'll pick you up."

" You…you wouldn't want to do that-it would take you way out of your way. Where do you work? I could track you down there."

" Well, I just realized I have an appointment early morning Monday at the Loving Arms Children Center. It's on…"

" I know where it is. I'll see you there at…?"

" How's 9:00?" Arnold had another appointment with Johnny at 8:30, but he was sure they would get what needed to be done in a half hour or so.

" Great. See you then…"

" Alright. Bye."

" Bye."

Arnold hung up the phone, his head filling with memories. He went into the kitchen, made himself a drink, and went into the living room, towards his small, compact bookshelf that was filled with books. He pulled a tall skinny leather bound book from a hidden spot on the shelf, blew the dust off, sat down, and slowly opened it up…

Interesting conversation, huh? Don't worry, Maureen, Daniel, Robert-we all learn more about them and soon. Look forward to the next chapter, Chapter 3: The Yearbook. Remember reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: The Yearbook

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long for posting the next chapter! This chapter will be the first be more in depth and more will follow. Special thanks to my faithful reviewer(s)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold…but maybe someday?

Chapter 3: The Yearbook

Arnold slowly opened up the dusty, vintage book. He opened it to one of the first pages, the pages dedicated to the seniors of that year. He just glanced at them, for it wasn't his class. Every single senior had a huge smile on their face, and a look of confidence in their eyes. These seniors were the kings of the high school-their kingdom. They eagerly anticipated college and the world of yuppies, knowing they would divide and conquer. Arnold chuckled slightly. How naïve and gullible they had been! Arnold turned the pages again.

He came across the pep rally pictures from Homecoming Week, and the dance pictures. He looked intently upon them, and smiled when he recognized some familiar faces. A tall, African-American boy with a righteous fro was giving a big and sweet hug to a small, Asian girl with shiny black hair and sparkling eyes. It was, of course, Arnold's best friend Gerald and his sweetheart of several years Phoebe.

Arnold looked around at the pictures some more. He stopped at one of the pep rally photos, looked closer, and laughed. There he was, screaming like a lunatic, half his football head one color and the other half another.

Then something else caught his eye. He squinted, and looking hard tried to pick out the fuzzy outline of the person next to him. It was a girl with long curly blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders, who was waving her hands like crazy, a big grin on her cute face. Arnold then noticed something hanging around her neck that had obviously caught the flash of the camera.

Squinting yet more still, he tried to make out what it was. It was a piece of jewelry, a necklace, with a donut-like piece at the end of the strand.

Then it hit him. The piece of jewelry was a class ring. But not just any class ring. _His_ class ring.

And the girl next to him wearing it wasn't any girl either. It was none other then Helga G. Pataki, at age 15, 10th grade.

Arnold sat back in his chair, and reached for his drink, taking a sip with a bewildered look on his face, a look of confusion, anger, and unstable happiness all at once.

That was sophomore year. The year he and Helga had finally, FINALLY, after all those years, gone steady. After 6 or 7 years of confusion of feelings, to about 5 years of trustworthy friendship, they finally decided that neither of them could survive without the other. So began their 1-year, 2 and a half-month relationship. It was ironic, Arnold thought. He remembered their anniversary date, even after all these years. August 30th. Their first official date as a couple.

Arnold scanned the rest of the Homecoming photos. And, not to his surprise, he found a big color picture of him and Helga, dancing slowly and closely, happily.

Arnold gave a shallow sigh, and turned the still crisp pages. He came across his classes school pictures, or for some "mug shots", and found his picture. Arnold's picture was a good one for the 10th grade, a nice smile, his famous lids half-way down, his little blue cap to the side. Arnold found other people's pictures, some kids he recongized, some he didn't. He found Helga, smiling sweetly, her hair tossed to one side, and again, a shiny class ring was found around her neck. Arnold began to fell uneasy again, and quickly turned the page.

He came across other photos, pictures around the school. There were more of Helga, and many more of him and Helga. They had been so happy, always hugging or holding hands, smiling in every single picture. Arnold grabbed his drink, and took a big gulp, and wiped his mouth. He was about to close it when he came across the autograph page.

Several people had signed it, for Arnold was, after all, a popular guy who everyone couldn't help but like. Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Curly, Sheena and others who had known him for a long time, wrote lots down.

Arnold chuckled and smiled at the little writings and sayings and signatures, but stopped when he came across a certain one. It was a curvy, curly sort of writing. He read it slowly, gulping, for a lump was forming in his throat.

It said:

_To my favorite football-head,_

_How can I say it? I've known you for as long as I can remember, and have liked you from the moment I first met you. Life was cruel at times, and although it had it's highs and lows, when it was low you were there to raise me up, and help me through. I treated you like shit when we were kids, didn't I? LOL, but that didn't stop you from treating me decently and still caring about me. You were all I thought about way back when, and still are the only thing on my mind to this day. You became my best friend, and now you are the love of my life. You always were, and always will be. Always and forever. As long as stars sparkle at night, I'll always love you._

_**You're there when I need you**_

_**To hug and to hold**_

_**To tell me it'll be okay again**_

_**And that I'm not alone**_

_**You're always at my side,**_

_**No matter day or night**_

_**I know you always will too**_

_**Till the days we die.**_

_I love you, football-head. I love you more then life._

_Love-Siempre (always)_

_Helga _

_PS-Promise me that no matter what, we'll always love each other, and hold a special place for each other_ _in our hearts._

The words " love-siempre" were a little smudged, due to some water from a single tear that had fallen out of Arnold's eyes. The words "always will be. Always and forever" echoed in his head.

Arnold quickly shut the book and placed it back in its rightful spot, and fixed himself another drink. He tried turning on the TV, trying to get into watching one of the late night shows, but it didn't help. He wound up falling into an unrestful sleep, with dreams filled with haunting pictures from that dreaded yearbook. Finally, though, he eventually fell into a deep, sound sleep, only to face his past again in the nearing future…

Hope you liked Chapter 3! Stay tuned for Chapter Four: An 8:00 Meeting! Remember I live for reviews and will be glad to answer any questions about the story with confusion or about myself. Suggestions are also welcome! Till next time…


	4. Chapter 4: An 8:00 Meeting

Author's Note: Hey, it's been awhile! Well, I finally have a bit of time to give you chapter four! Hope you like it! Remember-I love reviews, comments, constructive criticism-all that jazz.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!-or any cartoon show for that matter actually, but I wish I did!

Chapter Four: An 8:00 Meeting

It was a nice morning, considering it was Monday. The sun was out, the birds were singing, and not a cloud in the sky. It made millions of people smile, taking away the Monday-I-gotta-go-to-work-or-school-today-oh-shit-blues.

But not for everyone.

Arnold smacked the snooze button on his alarm clock 4 or 5 times before he, with 100 resentment for Mondays, got out of his bed and started getting ready for the day. He squinted, the sun seemed too bright, the birds were singing too loud, his room seemed too cold. He stumbled around, half-awake, getting his clothes and heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

It wasn't until after he had taken a cold shower and woken up that he realized that today was not just any Monday, today was THE Monday, the Monday he was leaving work after his 8:00 appointment with Johnny, the Monday he would start his road trip to his high school reunion…with Helga.

Arnold groaned as he grabbed his two medium size suitcases and briefcase and headed for his car. He threw the two suitcases in the trunk, his briefcase in the passenger seat, placed his cell phone conveniently in a cup holder, grabbed his keys, and drove away, all the while thinking what had he gotten himself into.

It took about 20 some minutes to get across town today, and by the time Arnold got to the children's center he had already had enough of city driving for the day.

Arnold smiled slightly as he drove into the parking garage by the center, thinking that at least a good part of the way to Washington was countryside or small towns, and they would be able to avoid any large cities. Arnold had always been a city boy, but as the older he got, the more he relished and cherished the times he was able to break free from the city and enjoy nature, even if all it could be was Central Park on lunch break.

Arnold then grabbed his trusty briefcase and cell phone and headed for the center, each step thinking more and more about how in about 55 minutes or so, he would be blazing a trail to Washington state…with Helga.

He absentmindedly swung the doors open in the entrance to the center, not really watching where was walking…

BAM!

Arnold, had unfortunately, been so deep in thought, that he knocked over some poor woman who had been standing right by the doors.

" Wow, oh jeez. I'm awfully sorry! I was so lost in thought I wasn't thinking about what was in front of me! I-" Arnold began apologizing.

" It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been standing so close to the doors anyway. Besides, you weren't the only one lost in thought." The young woman answered back, a smile peaking through the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

" Here, let me help you up." Arnold grabbed her hand, and helped her off the floor, and the woman fixed her hair and skirt and blouse and grabbed her purse, which was also on the floor due to the fall.

Arnold stopped for a second, his eyes transfixed on the woman's face. He studied her for a minute. She was relatively tall, yet still about an inch or so shorter then he was, with long blonde hair that fell down about a few inches below her shoulders. She had sky blue eyes, which were giving him the strangest look at the moment, combined with a look of shock on her entire face.

" Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost or something!" Arnold asked her.

" It wasn't a ghost but IT was pretty darn close!" The woman said, tilting her head and blinking her eyes as if to see if she was dreaming.

" Well, what is it? Are you going to be okay?" Arnold reached out and touched her arm. He had to admit, something was oddly…familiar…about this woman. He had felt it the moment he had held her hand to help her up and had looked into her eyes.

The woman looked Arnold straight in the eyes, and slightly smiled.

" What, you don't recognize me, _football-head_?"

Arnold couldn't blink. THIS was HELGA G. PATAKI?

" Helga! I swear, I didn't recognize you! You look-you look-well, different!" Arnold dropped her arm and crossed his, now the one in shock.

" Well, it HAS been almost 10 years…" Helga said quietly, her voice growing soft and trailing off.

Arnold had completely forgotten the last 10 years. Before Helga had said anything, he had been back in the 10th grade, staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever known, thinking about how lucky he was to be with her.

Then reality had to, as they say, bite him in the ass and the present world settled in around him. He looked at Helga again. She looked just like she did in high school, except slightly taller, her hair was shorter, and she looked older, and thinner somehow. Her face was still the pretty face he had known in high school, except now it was a little gaunt and aged.

" I wasn't really expecting you until 9:00." Arnold broke the awkward silence that had developed, playing with his briefcase handle.

" Oh, sorry. After I talked to you on the phone, I was about to write it down in my planner when the phone rang again. It was Miriam, and we spent an hour talking and I completely forgot what time we agreed for today. I thought it was either 8:00 or 9:00 that I was supposed to meet you here, so I figured I should be here at 8:00 and be here early instead of show up at 9:00 and be here late, you know?" Helga said.

" Yeah." Arnold began counting the speckles on the floor tile. After about 15 seconds, he looked back up at Helga. " Listen, I have an appointment right now, that I should be going to, and I'll be in there for at least a half hour. If you want, there's a room with magazines and a TV right down-"

" Uh, Arnold? If you don't mind me asking, what sort of appointment is this?" Helga asked, a look of inquisitiveness on her sweet face.

Arnold looked at Helga. She was a mother. She had a son around Johnny's age. Maybe it was a good idea…

" Helga, you can come along if you want." Arnold smiled weakly, and started walking toward's Maureen's desk, his head feeling slightly dizzy.

" Are you sure Arnold? I don't want to intrude. But-I mean-I am a little curious to see what you do for a living, that I have to admit." Helga replied, a sheepish grin appeared on her face.

" Actually, I think it would be a good idea if you did come along. I think Johnny would like to meet you." Arnold reached Maureen's desk, and handed some paperwork to the receptionist, who, for today, Thank God, wasn't Maureen. The last thing Arnold needed was an interesting run in between Helga and Maureen.

" Who's-" Helga started.

" You'll see." Arnold said, and quickly got into an elevator that was closing and pulled Helga gently by the arm to hurry her along.

By the time they had reached the floor Johnny was on, Arnold was a little nervous, with no idea why he was. He knocked shortly on Johnny's door and held his breath.

A tall gawky looking kid with bushy brown hair and thick glasses opened the door, with a suspicious look on his face, studying the guy in the suit and the woman in the skirt.

" Yes? Who dares intrude? Who is this mysterious stranger-who-" the tall kid asked sarcastically, a big smirk on his face.

" Come on, Greg, you know me. Knock it off, I have a guest with me today." Arnold gestured to Helga who gave a petite wave.

Greg looked at Helga and then glanced at Arnold, moving his bushy eyebrows up and down.

" Seriously, Greg!" Arnold said, but a slight smile spread across his face. " Is Johnny C in there?"

Greg shrugged and opened the door, to reveal an even messier room then the first time Arnold had visited Johnny.

Johnny was on his bed, reading the latest Harry Potter.

Greg looked at Arnold, as if he had to explain the mess. " We were just doing our homework, experimenting with the laws of physics, by-"

Arnold chuckled, " by figuring out the velocity of a pair of boxers and briefs to see if one flies higher then the other by flinging it up in the air at an angle of 45 degrees? Sorry Greg, you used that last time I saw you and the room was a pigsty."

Greg's ears turned pink, and grabbed his favorite cap and waved goodbye to Arnold and Helga, " I'm needed-uh-somewhere."

Arnold turned to Helga, " Sorry about the mess-"

" It's all right, Arnold. 12-year old boys will be 12-year old boys. Believe me, I've seen boxers and briefs before-it's ok." Helga smiled and walked over to Johnny and sat next to him.

Arnold sat down on the other side of Johnny and began the whole spiel that should have taken place almost 25 minutes ago.

" Hey Johnny, how's it going?" Arnold began.

" Can you hold on for a minute? I'm almost done with this chapter." Johnny replied politely, and returned to his reading

Arnold smiled slightly, glad to see a kid so into reading.

" Daniel loves those books too. Literally, I can't get him down to supper some nights because he just has to find out what happens to Hermoine and Harry and Ron. They're his favorite books right now-last month it was Series of Unfortunate Events-he has been begging me to get book 12-it's the second to last one." Helga whispered to Arnold.

" Okay, done!" Johnny closed the book carefully, then faced Arnold. " So, what are you talking to me about today?"

" Well, I just want to make sure things are going okay with you and all, make sure you're not having any problems, with kids here or problems adjusting or whatever-you doing okay?" Arnold pulled out his trusty clipboard.

" Yeah, it's been kinda fun here, actually. Greg, is a big nerd but he's really funny and Peter's like his opposite, he's really good at football and karate, he's teaching me some moves." Johnny excitedly answered.

" That's good." Arnold said smiling, writing down on some evaluations sheets notes.

" Can I ask you a question?" Johnny quickly added.

" Uh-sure-what the heck?" Arnold said, smiling once again.

Johnny leaned in, cupped his hand, and whispered in Arnold's ear, " Who's the pretty woman? Girlfriend of yours? Your wife?"

Helga held back a slight laugh, she had overheard what Johnny whispered. Arnold's ears turned slightly pink, and shook his head no.

" Oh," said Johnny-"sorry Arnold."

" It's okay, John, it's okay." Arnold said, smiling.

After a bit more small talk and exchange between likes and dislikes, Arnold bid farewell and he and Helga headed out for the parking garage, after they quickly ran and got Helga's luggage-one large suitcase-from the lobby.

Arnold took his key and unlocked his car, all the while, thinking, _Please, God, help me-and I'm going to need a lot of it,_ Arnold murmered silently to himself

Arnold put his briefcase in the backseat, and Helga climbed into the car in the passenger seat. Placing his cell phone in the cup holder, Arnold started his engine, fixed his mirror, grabbed his sunglasses, and started off for their 3-day road trip.

Hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter-Chapter 5: The License Plate Game-will be the entire first day of Helga and Arnold's road trip together-beginning exactly an hour or so after where this chapter ends. Remember-I love reviews! Any questions are also welcome-like plot holes or story line ideas or whatever.


End file.
